thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Cullen Narrations
Absolute Power (1997) Trailer * "The body has been hidden, the murder weapon has disappeared, the killer's identity has been concealed, two men know the truth, one is a master thief, the other is the most powerful man in the world." * "Clint Eastwood, Gene Hackman, Ed Harris, Laura Linney, Judy Davis, and Scott Glenn. Absolute Power." Alaska (1996) Trailer * "On June 7th, Jake Barnes disappeared into the Alaskan wilderness. On June 8th, Sean and Jessie Barnes did something about it." * "Castle Rock Entertainment presents the most unforgettable adventure of the year. Alaska." Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold (1986) Trailer * "Allan Quatermain, the master of adventure, has teamed up with the most unlikely partner...to pursue the dream of a lifetime. They're searching for the long-lost treasure of an ancient civilization guarded by a mad tyrant and his ruthless warriors. The odds were against them and that's the way they like it. Richard Chamberlain, Sharon Stone and James Earl Jones in the adventure movie of the year. Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold." The Ambulance (1990) Trailer * "One man's obsession...with a beautiful woman is about to become a nightmare...for all of New York City. Now, he must find the truth." * "Eric Roberts. James Earl Jones. The Ambulance." American Kickboxer (1991) Trailer * "He was at the top, until the wrong kick forced him out. Now, a new force is taking the title and everything with it. He's got one last chance to prove he's still the best." * "A champion, a challenger...a hero, an animal. John Barrett. In this ring, you've got to be more than tough. American Kickboxer 1." American Ninja 2: The Confrontation (1987) Trailer * "He have been taught the mystic arts of war. He has mastered a thousand years of secrets. He has learned the way of the ninja. Now, a soldier on a suicide mission. They have been sent to paradise...to defeat a conspiracy that threatens the entire world." * "It's ninja against ninja. Together, they must destroy the most powerful criminal empire the world has ever known. He must defeat the most lethal assassin alive and they must not fail. Michael Dudikoff returns as the American Ninja with Steve James in American Ninja 2: The Confrontation." American Ninja 3: Blood Hunt (1989) Trailer * "The way of the ninja is a world of mystery and only the best can master its secrets. Now, a new strength has joined the competition. Thrust into a dangerous arena of double dealing, the champion must now become a warrior and prove himself faster, stronger, braver than a force of super ninja and more powerful than any who have come before to thwart a plot of worldwide domination." * "Steve James, Marjoe Gortner and introducing David Bradley as the American Ninja. Now, the power is in his hands. American Ninja 3: Blood Hunt." American Ninja 4: The Annihilation (1991) Trailer * "Michael Dudikoff, David Bradley. Together for the first time. American Ninja 4: The Annihilation. When the enemy is ruthless...merciless...and holds the world hostage...it takes more than courage...you need the power of the American Ninja...twice the speed, twice the skill, four times as deadly." * "Michael Dudikoff, David Bradley. American Ninja 4: The Annihilation." American Ninja 5 (1993) Trailer * "In the battle between good and evil, the magic power of the ninja is about to reveal itself. David Bradley returns as the next generation of ninja warrior is about to discover the mystic art of his ancestors. Now, a reluctant teacher...will lead an impatient student...on an adventure halfway around the world. The enemy waits, but a dynamic new fighter will learn the secret of his past...and face the threat to his future" * "David Bradley is the American Ninja, with Pat Morita of The Karate Kid and introducing junior black belt champion Lee Reyes. American Ninja 5. The game begins." Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats VHS Trailer * "Open your eyes...and experience the magic...as never before. Now, at last on video, for the first time ever. Andrew Lloyd Webber's timeless masterpiece, Cats." * "Get closer to the magic of the best love musical of all time...in the most spectacular production ever." * "Now at last, the memories can be yours forever. Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical phenomenon Cats. Based on the immortal poems of T.S. Elliott. Cats. Available for the first time ever on video." An Eye for an Eye (1981) Trailer An Innocent Man (1989) Trailer Back in Business (1997) Trailer The Barbarians (1987) Trailer Batman & Robin (1997) Trailer 3 * "A world at risk...a partnership in crisis...a family in conflict...a legacy in danger...when venom meets vengeance, justice cannot fight alone. Arnold Schwarzenegger, George Clooney, Chris O'Donnell, Uma Thurman, Alicia Silverstone. A Joel Schumacher film. Strength now. Courage always. Family above all. Batman & Robin." VHS Trailer * "Of all the dangers you will face...of all the thrills you will experience...no adventure is bigger than Batman and Robin." * "Arnold Schwarzenegger, George Clooney, Chris O'Donnell, Uma Thurman, Alicia Silverstone..." * "Batman & Robin. Own it on video and DVD." Batman Beyond Videos Promos 1999 2000 Batman Beyond: The Movie (1999) Trailer Batman Forever (1995) Trailer Demo VHS Trailer * "This Halloween, what began as a riddle will become video history. What was 1995's top-grossing movie? Who had the biggest opening weekend in movie history? What do Val Kilmer, Jim Carrey, Tommy Lee Jones, Nicole Kidman, Chris O'Donnell and Drew Barrymore have in common? Batman Forever, exploding onto video for just 19.96." * "Batman Forever is the best Batman yet and it really smashed the critics. 'A thrill-packed joyride,' (Peter Travers, ROLLING STONE) with 'Big laughs, and high energy.' (Gene Siskel, CHICAGO TRIBUNE) 'This film is fun!' (Joel Siegel, 'GOOD MORNING AMERICA'/ABC-TV) 'Bigger, battier and better,' (Susan Wloszczyna, USA TODAY) with 'Dazzling, non-stop action.' (Bill Diehl, ABC RADIO NETWORK) 'The best Batman of the three.' (Jeffery Lyons, 'SNEAK PREVIEWS'/ABC WORLD NEWS NOW')" * "And Batman Forever has generated audiences excitement, that will make your head spin. 89% of adults who buy videos and 79% of children 6-11 want to own Batman Forever, and intent to purchase is higher than all eight segments than Batman or Batman Returns, higher even than Forrest Gump, Jurassic Park and other fourth quarter direct-to sell-through hits." * "Come as you are, we're supplying the biggest ad campaign in Warner Home Video history, with two billion impressions against all demographics reaching all segments at least 10 times. We have a bat cave full of mind-blowing P.O.P., Warner's biggest arsenal ever, including 6 different posters, a standee, a mobile and several multi-unit merchandiser, including our famous 96 and 200-unit displays with motorized headers." * "Our promotional partners, Fujifilm and Acclaim Video Games will give Batman an extra boost with an unprecedented video tie-in program that delivers over $700 million in added media and up $18 worth of consumer rebates! With each specially marked cassette, there's a $5 mail-in rebate with the purchase of Batman Forever and eligible Fuji products, a $10 mail-in rebate with the purchase of Batman Forever and Acclaim's Batman Forever video game, plus a $3 mail-in rebate with the purchase of Batman Forever and one of twelve great Warner or MGM/UA video titles, including the newly reissued James Bond collection." * "1995's must-own mega hit will turn Halloween into a sales monster for just $19.96. Courage now, truth always. Batman Forever, video history is coming on the wings of a bat. This Halloween from Warner Home Video." The Beast Within (1982) Trailer * "Warning: This preview cannot show all of the terrifying and grotesque transformation sequences from the last thirty minutes of...The Beast Within. The film-makers strongly suggest that those who may be shocked by this unique, horrifying movie use caution when seeing the film." * "There's something inside of Michael. Something that's been...waiting...watching...and growing. Something evil. And whatever it is, it is ready to be released...and now no one, no one...is safe." * "You have been warned. You are dared to remain calm...during the horrifying final thirty minutes of...The Beast Within. Even you may not survive. You have been warned." Benny & Joon (1993) Trailer * "Johnny Depp. Mary Stuart Masterson. Aidan Quinn. Benny and Joon. A romance on the brink of reality." Black Beauty (1994) Trailer * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment proudly presents a wondrous journey, a special friendship, an exciting adventure. From the screenwriter of The Secret Garden and The Nightmare Before Christmas comes an unforgettable motion picture of a timeless classic. Race the wind, know the courage and feel the magic of Black Beauty." Video Trailer * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment invites you to share the joy and excitement of a special motion picture...about a horse named Black Beauty. His remarkable magic changed the lives of all who knew him...and his incredible, high-spirited adventures have become a favorite of children for generations. Black Beauty." Demo VHS Trailer * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Warner Home Video proudly announce a family home video event for the holidays: Black Beauty, the tender unforgettable classic that has touched the hearts of children and adults for more than a century is now the most distinguished children's film of the season." * "'The most imaginative and stirring picture since The Black Stallion.' (Washington Times) Direct from a 1300 screen's summer theatrical release and sure to be on every family's holiday wish list at the very giftable price of just $24.96." * "Black Beauty. A wondrous journey, a special friendship, an exciting adventure. From the screenwriter of The Secret Garden, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and The Nightmare Before Christmas comes an all-new motion picture of the story you'll fall in love with all over again. Black Beauty is four-star family entertainment." * "'Breathtaking, exciting and adventurous.' (American Radio Network) 'A perfect choice for all ages. A beauty indeed!' (The Movie Moment) You'll catch beautiful sell-through action, intent-to-purchase Black Beauty is higher than for The Secret Garden and Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina." * "Black Beauty, backed with $5.2 million in champion advertising with print and TV aimed where they count, children and women 18 and over. Millions in bonus impressions via the Black Beauty trailer on videocassettes of Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina and George Balanchine's The Nutcracker, extended 90-day pay-per-view protection and colorful P.O.P, including posters, standees and multi-unit merchandisers. And there's a beauty of a cross-promotion with Chuck E. Cheese restaurants: A Black Beauty tag on Chuck E. Cheese national TV spots and Black Beauty signage at over 400 Chuck E. Cheese restaurants nationwide. And nobody will kick about our limited time money-saving offer, a $23 packet of Chuck E. Cheese restaurant coupons, a $5 mail-in rebate good towards purchase by one of six other Warner Bros. Family Entertainment titles. Plus a mail-in certificate for this wonderful limited-edition Black Beauty toy horse, all for just $24.96." * "This holiday season, race the wind, know the courage and feel the magic of Black Beauty. Priceless and timeless family entertainment for just $24.96, this November, from Warner Home Video." Bulletproof (1996) Trailer * "They were partners, friends, but every friendship hits the occasional bump in the road or detective Jack Keats. The last man he wants to see is the one witness he needs to protect. Now, they don't know who to trust, and they're on the run from both sides of the law." * "Damon Wayans. Adam Sandler. Bulletproof." Caged Fury (1990) Trailer Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) Trailer Casino (1995) Demo VHS Trailer * "He has been called the most important actor of our time, she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress, he is one of Hollywood's most renowned and respected character actors and he has been called the great American director of our time. And if you put them all together, you have one of the most explosive electrifying films to come out of Hollywood." * "Garrett Glaser of KNBC-TV calls it 'Magnificent! A masterpiece and nothing short of brilliant filmmaking.' Peter Travers of Rolling Stone calls it 'Bold, brilliantly funny and ferociously alive', and Siskel and Ebert called Casino 'One of the year's best films.' MCA/Universal Home Video presents two-time Academy Ward winner Robert de Niro, Golden Globe winner Sharon Stone, and Academy Award winner Joe Pesci, in a Martin Scorsese film: Casino." * "$45 million at the box office, featuring a red-hot soundtrack that delivers the soul of Las Vegas in 31 songs from artists like Fleetwood Mac, Little Richard, and Devo. And you wanna talk about red-hot, how about the selling power of Robert de Niro? Whose films boast an average return on investment per unit of over 272%. With this kind of sales performance, the decks are certainly stacked in your favor and the script for this film marks the second collaboration between Scorsese and and writer Nicholas Pileggi, who together earned an Academy Award nomination for the screenplay of their previous smash hit Goodfellas. Casino also features powerhouse performances by James Woods, Kevin Pollack, Don Rickles, Alan King, and even Frankie Avalon." * "In supporting the release of this hard-hitting title, MCA/Universal Home Video will create maximum exposure...with a high profile pre-and-post-television street date campaign, as well as national radio promotions that will generate a combined total of almost 1 billion consumer impressions. In-store P.O.P. will feature a dazzling floor standee, together with colorful eye-catching posters." * "Well, get ready to experience money, power and drama beyond your wildest dreams because stocking up on this title is going to be no gamble at all. Robert de Niro, Sharon Stone, and Joe Pesci, in Martin Scorsese's Casino. Held back from pay-per-view for 50 days, from MCA/Universal Home Video." The Chase Manhattan Corporation Sponsorship * "As depression sweeps across the nation, new workers are forced to reinvent their city. Once again, two of the most remarkable New Yorkers of all-time, come to the fore, Fiorello LaGuardia and Robert Moses, and attempt to create a bold new city of the future." * "The epic story of New York continues. Directed by Ric Burns. New York is a special presentation of American experience. Major support for this series is provided by The Chase Manhattan Corporation." Chill Factor (1999) Trailer * "Ten years ago, the US government created a secret weapon that could remain completely harmless until its temperature reached 50 degrees. The man responsible prayed it would never fall into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, it's about to be handed off to a short order cook and an ice cream delivery man. Now, all that stands between the bad guys and massive destruction is sheer luck." * "Kick back and chill. Chill Factor." City Heat (1984) Trailer City by the Sea (2002) Trailer * "For Lieutenant Vincent LaMarca, it was no routine homicide." Cloak & Dagger (1984) Trailer * "Henry Thomas and Dabney Coleman in Cloak and Dagger. Coming this August to a theater near you." Coach Carter (2005) Trailer * "On the streets of Richmond, they fought to get by...struggled to get out...and if they had anything left, they brought it to the court." * "Now, they have a choice...between surviving alone...and standing together." * "Paramount Pictures and MTV Films present...Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti...Coach Carter." Collateral Damage (2002) Trailer * "From the jungles of Colombia, do the streets of Washington, no one can stop a murderer except the man who knows his face." * "From the director of The Fugitive. Arnold Schwarzenegger. Collateral Damage." The Color of Money (1986) Trailer * "Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, in a Martin Scorsese picture." * "Touchstone Pictures presents...The Color of Money." Columbia TriStar Home Video Idents * "Get off the couch, get into a theater and get ready to lose control. Coming June 27." (My Best Friend's Wedding) * "Coming July 2." (Men in Black) * "Coming November 7." (Starship Troopers) * "You may now return to your popcorn." Company Business (1991) Demo VHS Trailer * "Now that the Cold War is over, the action really heats up as one of audience's favorite hard guys; Gene Hackman and the legendary Mikhail Baryshnikov team up as a CIA agent at a KGB mole on a high-stakes chase across Europe in the explosive action-packed drizzle alert: Company Business." * "Sam and Peter, two guys on company business for two very competitive companies. They were sent to close one last deal that turned into a hostile takeover." * "Gene Hackman, four-time Oscar nominee and Best Actor, Oscar winner for The French Connection, as well as the star of such rental hits like Class Action and No Road Out is a favorite among video audiences. Mikhail Baryshnikov captured worldwide exposure as the legendary star of the American Ballet Theater and increased viewers' attention with his performance in the suspenseful white nights and as an Oscar nominee for the acclaimed film The Turning Point." * "As a former CIA operative, Hackman is assigned to help suave double agent Mikhail Baryshnikov in the newly reunited Berlin. With 2 million in secret drug money as part of the deal, Hackman and Baryshnikov find themselves running for their lives as the deal goes wrong. And once they figure out that the CIA and the KGB intend to sacrifice them both to cover up past transgressions, the two men strike up their own d'etat that strike a deal to save each other's lives." * "This timely political thriller filmed on location in Washington, D.C., Paris and Berlin was hailed by critics as 'The first good post Cold War spy movie.' (Sixty Second Preview) Written and directed by best-selling author Nicholas Meyer, whose screen credits include the mega hit Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and the post nuclear war classic The Day After, Company Business is a responsive and unpredictable as today's headlines and it's an original and contemporary take on one of the most popular combinations with video audiences: The bloody action genre." * "To guarantee that the home video release of Company Business won't be kept a secret, MGM/UA Home Video is backing a major national TV and print campaign that will increase awareness and generate rental activity. And we'll provide you with top-secret P.O.P. that will make it easier for video customers to spy out Company Business in your store, including an intriguing poster and standee." * "To ensure that Company Business will need big business, we're guaranteeing no pay-per-view until July 11, 1992 and no pay-TV until September 20, 1992. That's not all, you can win $10,000 in cash or a trip to one of 3 internationally intriguing locations with our Dial to Secret Hot to Win contest. Each Company Business screener contains a secret code that could be your passport to win. Be on the lookout for our contest prior to details. Well, if your company is looking to do big business." * "This May, turn to the title that turns up the heat on post Cold War entry and international star appeal. Company Business, from the company that means business: MGM/UA Home Video. Also available on laserdisc." Copycat (1995) Trailer * "A criminal psychiatrist. A homicide detective. One man is copying the most notorious murderers in history one at a time. Together, two women must stop him before he murders again. Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, and Harry Connick, Jr., in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Copycat." Crazy Horse (1996) Video Trailer The Crush (1993) Trailer * "Nick Eliot was looking for a nice silent place to write. He thought he found it with the Forrester family, then he met Darien. From the moment she met Nick, she was crazy about him. At first, he was flattered. Now, he's frightened because if Darien can't have him, no one can. The Crush." Dead Man Walking (1995) TV Spot Dead Poets Society (1989) Trailer * "Welton Academy for Boys, a breeding ground for the future leaders of America, an institution dedicated to achievement, virtue and conformity, a school whose rigid standards are upheld by every single teacher except one." * "Touchstone Pictures presents Robin Williams as John Keating, teacher...philosopher...orator...and founder of the Dead Poets Society." * "John Keating, he began by teaching English. Now, he's changing lives." * "Touchstone Pictures presents Robin Williams as John Keating, he was the inspiration that made their lives extraordinary. Dead Poets Society." The Deadly Spawn (1983) Trailer Deconstructing Sarah (1994) Trailer Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990) Trailer Delta Force 3: The Killing Game (1991) Trailer Dinotopia (2002) DVD Promo * "Hallmark Entertainment presents...a story of two brothers and their incredible journey to a world lost in time...a mysterious and exotic new land...where magic happens every day...and the impossible is possible." * "Dinotopia. Imagine an amazing world where humans and dinosaurs lived together as one. But, not in Dinotopia. Two brothers...forced to learn a new set of rules...in a place of astonishing discovery...and incredible new challenges. * "A two young man in a search for the source of this world's power...in order to save their new home." * "Dinotopia. Own it today." Distant Thunder (1988) Trailer * "It's been 16 years since Mark Lambert left Vietnam, but he never really came home. Now, he's begun the struggle...to find his way back...to the life he left behind. To the son...he's never known. John Lithgow. Ralph Macchio." * "One final battle is all that stands between the hero he once was and the man he still can be. Distant Thunder." Dragon Ball Z Promos Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1997) Trailer Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (1990) Trailer Elizabeth (1998) Trailer * "The country is divided; catholic against protestant. Queen Mary is dying and childless. The catholics fear the succession of her protestant half-sister under one church, under one queen." * "Elizabeth." ER Promos Eye for an Eye (1996) Trailer * "An average family...a special day...a random crime. When justice fails...where will you turn?" * "Paramount Pictures presents Sally Field...Kiefer Sutherland...Ed Harris...in a John Schlesinger film." Eyes Wide Shut (1999) Trailer * "A film by Stanley Kubrick. Tom Cruise. Nicole Kidman." * "Eyes Wide Shut. Coming soon." Father of the Bride Part II (1995) 1996 Video Trailer Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) Trailer * "Universal Pictures presents the story that defined a generation. Johnny Depp, Benicio del Toro, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, a Terry Gilliam film." Finding Neverland (2004) Trailer Fly Away Home (1996) Trailer * "At 14, she came from halfway around the world, to live on her father's farm. He was a dreamer, who didn't remember what it meant to be a dad. It seemed like nothing could ever make them a family. Until one day...an amazing adventure was born." * "They were orphans...who needed a mother to teach them...and a father to show them the way. Together, they charted a course...tested their wings...and took to the skies." * "From the director of The Black Stallion...comes an incredible journey for anyone who's ever had a dream...and the courage to make it fly." * "Jeff Daniels. Academy Award winner Anna Paquin." * "Fly Away Home." Forest Warrior (1996) Video Trailer Frasier Promos Friends Promos General Motors Sponsorships 1998 * "Corporate funding for this program was provided by General Motors. Whether it's building cars and trucks or supporting public television programs like this one, the company you court or wherever life takes you is General Motors: People in Motion." 2000 * "Corporate funding for this program was provided by General Motors. As part of our commitment to quality, a commitment expressed both through the support of quality television programing, as well as the cars and trucks that we build at General Motors." The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) Trailer * "Michael Douglas. Val Kilmer. The Ghost and the Darkness." The Great White Hype (1996) Trailer * "The world of boxing is not what it used to be. But all that is about to change. Now, it's the fight of the century...and everyone's asking the same question." Gremlins (1984) Re-release Teaser * "A very special event is coming your way. A chance to rediscover a landmark in entertainment. This summer will mark the return of this epic adventure in theatres across the country. A clas- In contemporary cinema, this compelling drama...is rich in (low-pitch) character. (normal pitch) And profoundly moving. It is a film (high-pitch) with a message for us all." * "Gremlins are back. So get to a theatre near you...before they do." Hallmark Entertainment DVDs Promo (2003) * "Think big. 1989. Lonesome Dove marks a big return for the epic mini-series, captivating record audiences and capturing top awards." * "Huge. 1996. Everything you thought you knew about the mini-series was challenged by Gulliver's Travels. Welcome to event television." * "Gigantic. 1998. Groundbreaking special effects and an all-star cast make Merlin, an inventive retelling of a well-known legend." * "Enormous. 1998. The mini-series breaks new ground on cable television with Moby Dick, still the highest rated mini-series ever...on USA network. * "Colossal. 2001. Arabian Nights soars to new heights with the mini-series, enchanting audiences with its grand storytelling." * "Mega. 2002. Dinotopia is brought to television in a groundbreaking spectacle, usually reserved for the big screen." * "Year after year, Hallmark Entertainment has been committed to pushing the boundaries of the mini-series." * "Now, the future of the mini-series is limitless...with imagination from Hallmark Entertainment." * "When you think of mini-series...think. Hallmark Entertainment." Hamlet (1996) Trailer Hearts in Atlantis (2001) Trailer * "What if one of life's mysteries was living right upstairs? What if he could see where no one else could see? What if his touch could pass the gift to another?" * "From the author of The Green Mile. From the director of Shine. Anthony Hopkins. Hearts in Atlantis." Heaven & Earth (1993) Trailer Honor and Glory (1993) Trailer The Hunger (1983) Trailer Inferno (1999) Trailer The Iron Giant (1999) Trailer * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents...the story of a young boy...and a giant from another world....who could become a hero, on this one." * "The Iron Giant." VHS/DVD Trailer 2 * "You're nine years old. You're watching TV...when all of a sudden...you go to investigate. Your conclusion? (Hogarth: Invaders from Mars!) You do what any kid would do." * "You go looking for trouble. And sure enough...it finds you." * "The Iron Giant. Now available on videocassette and DVD." The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996) Trailer * "On the sixth day, God created man. On the seventh day, he rested. And on the eighth day, in the year 2010, in a remote laboratory, an exiled scientist created something impossible on a mistakable human, undeniably animal on the island of Dr. Moreau." * "From director John Frankenheimer, H.G. Wells' most terrifying creations about the line that separates man from beast and the notorious doctor who dares to cross it." * "Marlon Brando. Val Kilmer. David Thewlis. The Island of Dr. Moreau. Directed by John Frankenheimer." Jackals (1986) Trailer The Jackal (1997) TV Spots Jason X (2001) Trailer Jaws (1975) 25th Anniversary Collector's Edition DVD Trailer * "Now on DVD and video. Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...Jaws: The Anniversary Collector's Edition. Now digitally remastered, with over 75 minutes of exclusive bonus footage. The Jaws Anniversary Collector's Edition. On DVD or two-volume VHS." King Kong (1976) Trailer King Solomon's Mines (1985) Trailer * "The greatest legend of all time...about the greatest treasure known to man is about to be pursued by the boldest, most daring hero ever to seek the thrill of adventure. Richard Chamberlain is Allan Quatermain in King Solomon's Mines, joined by an unlikely soldier of fortune." * "Their only hope, in the hands of the enemy." * "Following a mythical trail to the forbidden, impenetrable, inescapable. King Solomon's Mines. Join Richard Chamberlain and Sharon Stone for the adventure of a lifetime. King Solomon's Mines." Knock Off (1998) Trailer * "On the streets of Hong Kong, a war is raging between the criminals who rule the city and the terrorists who threaten the world. One man is caught in the middle and you'll need all the help he can get." * "Jean-Claude van Damme. Knock Off." Kull the Conqueror (1997) Trailer The Lazarus Man (1996) Video Trailer Legends of the Fall (1994) Trailer * "From the director of Glory. Legends of brotherhood, legends of passion, legends of betrayal, legends of madness. Brad Pitt, Anthony Hopkins, Aidan Quinn, Henry Thomas, and introducing Julia Ormond. Legends of the Fall." Leprechaun 2 (1994) Trailer Leviathan (1989) Trailer * "It was an experiment that tampered with nature's most basic laws. It went terribly wrong. It was buried five miles down. Now, a crew of undersea miners is about to stumble upon this terrifying secret." * "Leviathan." A Little Princess (1995) Trailer * "This summer, there's a land of enchantment...there's a place of magic. That's the only way to go and only your imagination can take you there. Welcome to the world of A Little Princess." * "The beloved children's classic from the author of The Secret Garden: A Little Princess." Demo VHS Trailer * "The new jewel in the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment crowd comes home, September 19th. The $9-million box office success from the author of The Secret Garden. That's the best review movie of 1995. Every little girl is a princess and every familly will want A Little Princess for just $24.94." * "A little girl with a big imagination lived in the faraway forests of India, in a world filled with magic and her father's boundless love. As he was sent away, her belief in magic come to life. She would make some very special friends and one very powerful enemy." * "From the author of The Secret Garden comes the classic that has thrilled generations, A Little Princess. 'One of the most magical movies in years.' (USA Today) 'Bright, beautiful, stirringly lovely.' (The New York Times) 'Funny and lively.' (The New Yorker) 'Enchanting!' (Sneak Previews) 'Two thumbs up, way up!' (Siskel and Ebert) 'The rare kids' film that grownups will want to see again and again.' (Good Morning, America)" * "94% girls 2-11 and 89% of parents 20-49 rated A Little Princess excellent or very good. Plus, almost a third of all VCR households with children 12 and under intend to bring our little princess home. That's higher than The Secret Garden or The Swan Princess." * "This princess gets Warner's regal treatment with a multi-million dollar national ad campaign, dazzling P.O.P., millions of added impressions with A Little Princess trailer on Born to Be Wild, Just Cause, Outbreak, and two Olsen Twins holiday videos and extended 75-day pay-per-view protection!" * "And there's a special surprise with each video that every little princess will love. For a limited time, they'll get a free genuine brass antique-style way: A $10 value! Inspired by the locket worn by Sara Crewe in A Little Princess, plus $10 in consumer rebates. First, get $5 by mail with the additional purchase of three St. Ives Swiss formula botanical facial treatment products. It's a promotion supported by a national FSI reaching 30 million homes, plus in-store displays and on-pack labeling." * "And also, there's a mail-in certificate worth $5 toward the purchase by one of six selected Warner Bros. Family Entertainment hits, ideally targeted to young girls. With A Little Princess, every family gets the royal treatment for just $24.94. You'll fall in love with the film about a girl whose courage is as big as her heart. 'A jewel of a movie.' (Entertainment Tonight)" * "For anyone who has ever made a wish or had a dream, no miracle is ever too small. A Little Princess. This September from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Warner Home Video." Lone Wolf McQuade (1983) Trailer The Longest Yard (1974) Trailer The Longest Yard (2005) Trailer * "Just as Paul Crewe's life couldn't get any worse, it did so. Now, the guy who never had a friend on the outside will need one on the inside. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, and Burt Reynolds. The Longest Yard." The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) Trailer * "What if you couldn't remember you real name, your first kiss, your last farewell? And then suddenly, without warning, all the memories came flooding back to you...one bullet at a time? If you have plans for a calm, silent evening, it's time to kiss them all good night." * "Geena Davis. Samuel L. Jackson. The Long Kiss Goodnight. Directed by Renny Harlin." Lost in Space (1998) Trailer * "Their position is uncharted, their enemies are unknown, their survival is uncertain. The Robinson family will travel beyond the frontiers of adventure to find their road home. Lost in Space." The Majestic (2001) Trailer * "Once upon a time, the stranger came to town, only to discover that he might not be such a stranger after all." * "From the director of The Shawshank Redemption and The Green Mile comes the story of a man brought back to life and the town he brought back with him." * "Jim Carrey. The Majestic." Master of Dragonard Hill (1987) Trailer The Merchant of Venice (2004) Trailer Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Promos Moulin Rogue! (2001) Trailer * "He entered a world where fantasy is real where he could be anything he wanted and where he would discover the most dangerous temptation of all." Mr. Holland's Opus (1995) Trailer * "Glenn Holland had a lifetime of plans to write a symphony...and to raise a family. But before he can fulfill his dreams...he'll have to face the music." * "Now, despite life's disappointments...despite life's frustrations...Glenn Holland possessed the passion to overcome it all." * "For 30 years, Glenn Holland found a way to make a difference...and of all the lives he changed, the one that changed the most was his own." * "Mr. Holland's Opus." Video Trailer * "Academy Award winner and 1995 Academy Award nominee Richard Dreyfuss stars in the movie critics are calling 'One of the year's 10 best pictures!' (The New York Times)" * "It's the powerful story of the hope one man inspired. The challenges he faced...and the dreams he chased...of all the lives he changed...the one he changed the most was his own. Siskel and Ebert give it 'Two thumbs up!'." * "Richard Dreyfuss. Mr. Holland's Opus. Rated PG." Murder in the First (1995) Trailer * "Sentenced to a punishment that didn't fit the crime, Henri Young spent three years in solitary in the most notorious person in America until James Stamphill, a young public defender was assigned to defend him. Now, an attorney and an inmate will find the most important friendship they'll ever know and ignite the most explosive case of our lives. Warner Bros. proudly presents a motion picture inspired by the true story of two men who brought the darkest secret in America to light. Christian Slater, Kevin Bacon, Gary Oldman. One broke the silence, the other broke the system. Murder in the First." National Endowment for the Humanities (1999-2003) Sponsorship * "New York has been made possible by a grant from the National Endowment for the Humanities." Next to Kin (1989) Trailer A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) Trailer Nixon (1995) Trailer Video Trailer * "Entertainment Weekly calls Nixon 'The best movie of the year.' Nominated for four Academy Awards, including Best Actor: Anthony Hopkins...Best Supporting Actress: Joan Allen...Best Original Screenplay." * "Siskel & Ebert give it 'Two thumbs up! Absolutely riveting.'" * "'Nixon is an enthralling engrossing ten.' (Susan Granger- AMERICAN MOVIE CLASSICS) Oliver Stone's 'most brilliant film yet.' (Diane Kaminsky - KHOU-TV) 'Oliver Stone has made a great, shattering movie.' (Owen Gleiberman - ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY)" * "'Nixon's the one!' (Joel Seigal - GOOD MORNING AMERICA) 'An absolute masterpiece!' (John Corcoran - KCAL-TV, Los Angeles) 'Exceptional!' (L.A. TIMES) 'Remarkable!' (L.A. WEEKLY) 'Amazing!' (NBC-TV, New York)" * "Nixon. Rated R." Nothing But Trouble (1991) Trailer Nowhere to Run (1993) Trailer * "A fugitive with nowhere to run, a family with everything to lose and no one to turn to. If the enemy can destroy a town and the law is on their side. The only hope for justice is an outlaw. Jean-Claude van Damme, as you've never seen him before. Nowhere to Run." October Sky (1999) Trailer * "To everyone else, it was just a light in the sky. But to Homer Hickum, it was the future and just maybe a fashioned store." * "From the producer of Field of Dreams, a Joe Johnston film. Universal Pictures presents the true story of a boy who risked everything for a dream." * "This spring, turn your eyes to the sky and watch what happens if everyone you believe in soars. October Sky." Outlaw Star Promos Pan's Labyrinth (2006) Trailer * "In a dark time, if hope was bleak, there lived a young girl who's only escape was in a legend that wanted her back. The legend speaks of the lost soul of a princess. From another world, only one day will be reborn." * "There will be signs that mark her return, there will be secrets that reveal her destiny, there will be a journey that will make you believe." * "In the imagination of Guillermo del Toro, a darkness there can be light. In misery, there can be beauty and death. There can be life." * "Pan's Labyrinth." The Passion of Darkly Noon (1996) Video Trailer Payback (1999) Trailer * "This February, get ready to root for the bad guys." * "Mel Gibson. Payback." PBS Funding Credits Indicators 1998 * "Funding was also provided by The Pew Charitable Trusts. Investing in Ideas, Returning Results." * "The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations." * "The Corporation for Public Broadcasting...and the Annual Financial Support from PBS Viewers Like You. Additional Support was provided by David H. Koch." * "The National Endowment for the Humanities...and Illinois. Where the treasures and the genius of Frank Lloyd Wright can still be discovered." 2000 * "Major Support was also provided by the Park Foundation. Dedicated to education and quality television." * "The Pew Charitable Trusts. Investing in Ideas, Returning Results." * "The Doris Duke Charitable Foundation supporting performing artists with the creation and public performance of their work." * "Louisiana: Home of the sounds of Zydeco, Cajun, Gospel, and, of course, Jazz. The National Endowment for the Humanities expanding our understanding of the world. The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations. The Reva and David Logan Foundation, a family foundation. The John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation. The National Endowment for the Arts. Peter and Helen Bing. And by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and contributions to our PBS station from the Viewers Like You. Thank You." 2001 * "And by the Ford Foundation. Additional funding provided by Rosalind P. Walter. The Henry Luce Foundation. The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations. Fisher Brothers. The Starr Foundation. The J.M. Kaplan Fund. The Susan and Elihu Rose Foundation. Central Parking Corporation. And by the following. New York is also made possible by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You." The Perfect Storm (2000) Trailer * "Based on a true story. George Clooney, Mark Wahlberg, in a Wolfgang Petersen film: The Perfect Storm." Phoenix (1998) Trailer Pinocchio (1940) on ABC Family Promo Point of No Return (1993) Demo VHS Trailer *''"This September, get the star and the movie that'll give rental business a shot in the arm. Bridget Fonda, one of today's most in-demand actresses, star of Single White Female, Singles and Doc Hollywood puts a whole new spin of action in the $30 million hit: Point of No Return."'' *''"The government gave her a choice; death or life as an assassin. 'Once she took the deal, she passed the point of no return. When they gave her a new life, they never thought she'd want to live it."'' *''"'She's sexy. She's lethal. She's Bridget Fonda.' (Jami Bernard, New York Post)"'' *''"'Fonda is pure dynamite!' (Pat Collins, WWOR-TV) 'Point of No Return is one of the top thrillers of the year with terrific, non-stop action. 'This story packs a wallop!' (Janet Maslin, The New York Times) Point of No Return, direct from over 1,600 screens nationwide, out performing such recent action hits as Jean-Claude van Damme's Nowhere to Run, Richard Gere's Internal Affairs, Denzel Washington in Ricochet and Christian Slater in Kuffs. And we're ready with killer profit power retail support, including an explosive post street national TV campaign. A Point of No Return trailer on upcoming Warner Home Video releases, Falling Down, The Crush and Boiling Point. A knock out 3-sided standee, featuring Point of No Return, The Crush and Boiling Point, plus our P.O.P. hotline for posters and screeners."'' *''"Bridget Fonda, Gabriel Byrne, Dermot Mulroney, Anne Bancroft and Harvey Keitel."'' *''"Point of No Return, thrilling rental action in September. From Warner Home Video!"'' Pompeii: The Last Day (2003) Promos Power Rangers Zeo: It Came from Angel Grove (1996) Segment Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (1996) Segment * "It was a dark and strange time for the Power Rangers. Master Vile, father of Rita Repulsa, and Rito Revolto had come to earth to help his evil offspring conquer the planet. He used his power true turn back time and left the Power Rangers as children. Only Billy was able to reverse the spell before Goldar took control of the Power Coins and destroyed them forever, as the Alien Rangers of Aquitar were called upon to help defend the earth, the Young Rangers tried to make the best of this terrible situation but soon they would be called upon to face a new challenge, as search for the only power in existence that could save them. Soon they would begin their Zeo Quest." Presenting History's Best on PBS Sponsorship (1998) * "Presenting History's Best on PBS." The Quest (1996) Trailer * "It was long ago on the run from the law, captured by gunrunners, sold into slavery, he wouldn't give up until he found a way to win back his honor." * "From Universal Pictures...Jean-Claude van Damme. Roger Moore. The Quest." The Quick and the Dead (1995) Trailer * "In a town called redemption, death is a way of life. Some fight for money, some fight for glory. But one stranger has come here, looking for something else. She didn't play their game, she can beat their odds, but there's one thing she can't do: Forget the past." * "TriStar Pictures presents, Sharon Stone, Gene Hackman, Leonardo DiCaprio, in a film by Sam Raimi." * "The Swift and the Dead. In this town, you're either one or the other." Resurrection (1999) Trailer Return of the Living Dead III (1993) Trailer River of Death (1989) Trailer The Rookie (1990) Trailer The Rookie (2002) Trailer * "15 years ago, Jim Morris put his dreams aside. But sometimes, if you least expected, dreams come back to life. It started as a simple bat, but became the most incredible true story in baseball history." * "From the studio that brought you Remember the Titans. This spring, his dream was impossible. Now, for his journey was extraordinary." * "Dennis Quaid. The Rookie." The Running Man (1987) Trailer Rush (1991) Trailer Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) on Toonami Promo Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) Trailer The Salton Sea (2002) Trailer Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Teaser * Alt 1: "Coming Fall 1998." * Alt 2: "Now available on video." * "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. It's Scooby-Doo's feature-length movie. Available only on video from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Trailer * "Do strange noises spook you? Do shadows give you the shivers? Do monsters send you screaming? You're not alone. You're in the Scooby zone." * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment cracks open the Scooby files, with Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. It's Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang in an all-new feature-length animated movie." * "This time, it's no bad guy in a mask. This is the ultimate scary showdown...featuring a soundtrack so hot it'll give you goosebumps." * "Scooby and Shaggy are in for a close encounter of the spookiest kind. Grab your ghoul repellent and get ready for Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, because this time, the monsters are real. Now on video from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Demo VHS Trailer *''"Do strange noises spook you? Do shadows give you the shivers? Do monsters send you screaming? You're not alone. You're in the Scooby zone."'' *''"Warner Bros. Family Entertainment cracks open the Scooby files, with Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. It's Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang in an all-new feature-length animated movie."'' *''"It's a major Scooby-Doo movie event."'' *''"Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island has theatrical quality animation! Both kids and adults will love a soundtrack featuring one of today's hottest badge from one of the Scooby-Doo theme songs. Awareness of Scooby-Doo is like huge!! Scooby-Doo is one of the longest running animated series in history."'' *''"Scooby-Doo license merchandise are some of the hottest selling items in stores today."'' *''"Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island will receive a monster-marketing support for the multimillion dollar TV and print campaign, generating over 700 million consumer impressions. Trailering on these Warner Home Video releases will generate even more impressions and Zombie Island will be supported by the following dedicated consumer promotions."'' *''"A Wendy's kids' meal promotion including toy premiums and $1 off coupons for the video. A SpaghettiO's promotion that includes an on-pack instant win sweepstakes supported by a FSI on October 4th and over $2 million in tagged TV advertising."'' *''"Plus the Scooby-Doo mall experience will showcase Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island with promotional screenings in over 100 malls nationwide."'' *''"And an MCI 1-800-Collect offer for $9 in savings are collect cars."'' *''"This video will receive the greatest Warner Bros. company wide support ever for a direct-to-video release. Over 7 million Scooby-Doo license products will feature a $3 mail-in rebate good for the purchase of the video. Cartoon Network will air the movie on Halloween Night 1998, supporting it with massive on air promotions."'' *''"Zombie Island NASCAR will debut in September 1998, plus promotions with Warner Bros. Studios Stores will wow you."'' *''"2 new Zombie Island themed-books from Warner Bros. Publishing. There will also be P.O.P. that's more enticing than a Scooby snack and create a spooktacular in-store presence with joint Addams Family Reunion merchandisers. Priced at just $19.96, it's sure to scare up monster sales."'' *''"Order date is August 25th. Street date is September 22nd. Grab your ghoul repellent and get ready for Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, because the deep is out there. From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment!"'' Screamers (1995) Trailer The Secret Garden (1993) Trailer * "Mary Lennox was an orphan, sent from a far-off distant land, who lived in a lonely and mysterious mansion. Somewhere in the forbidden rooms, she discovered a bedridden cousin who never sees the light of day and met an enchanted boy who spoke with the animals. Together, they discovered the mystery and the magic that lies just beyond the garden wall. It is the one special place where miracles grow and a family comes to life. It is the one special story of friendship that has captivated generation after generation. From the pages of the time-honored classic, from the executive producer of The Black Stallion. The Secret Garden. A place where miracles grow." TV Spot * "The Secret Garden. It is the time-honored classic...that has captured the heart of generation after generation. It is the one special story of magic...enchantment...and joy...that will awaken the child in all of us. From the producers of The Black Stallion: The Secret Garden. Rated G. Starts Friday, August 13th." Seven Years in Tibet (1997) Trailer * "He was a legendary explorer who's set out on an expedition to the Himalayas and disappeared for seven years." * "From acclaimed director Jean-Jacques Annaud comes the story of one man's remarkable journey. War tested him, fate challenged him until he found himself in a forbidden world that would change him forever. * "Brad Pitt. Seven Years in Tibet." Shadow Builder (1998) Trailer Shakedown (1988) Trailer * "An undercover cop...they're up against a city where the bad guys have taken over...and the good guys are the worst of all." * "Peter Weller...Sam Elliott...Shakedown. Whatever you do, don't call the cops." Shoot to Kill (1988) Trailer Showgirls (1995) Trailer * "From the creators of Basic Instinct, the last time they took you to the edge. This time, they're taking you all the way. The passion is real, the desire is intense and the show is about to begin." * "Showgirls. Leave your ambitions at the door." Shy People (1987) Trailer Silver (1993) Trailer * "Carly Norris knew what she wanted, a prestigious address, an incredible view. From the moment she moved in, someone was watching, someone was waiting, someone who knows her fantasies and sees her every move. Sharon Stone, William Baldwin, Tom Berenger at 113 East 38 Street, the few from the outside is nothing compared to the view inside. Sliver." Snake Eater (1989) Trailer Space Truckers (1996) Trailer Spawn (1997) Trailer * "Imagine a substance with the power to destroy humanity, imagine a creature insane enough to use it, imagine a hero on the verge of creation from flesh to steel from blood to blade from man to spawn." * "This summer, evil has a new enemy, justice has a new weapon and the world has a new hero." * "Spawn." Species II (1998) Rare Teaser * "In 1995, mankind's first experiment with alien DNA was a mistake. In 1998, man's first trip to Mars will be a disaster. Because something we've recreated and something we've brought back would kill for each other." * "Species II. It's mating season, again. This summer." A Tale of Cinderella (1997) Trailer The Terminator (1984) Trailer * "From a future where man must hide underground, has come a machine wrapped in flesh who kills but cannot be killed. Arnold Schwarzenegger is Terminator. An assassin from the 21st century sent back through time. His target is a woman who holds the key to the future. His only hope is a soldier who has hunted the Terminator from the future into the present." * "Arnold Scharzenegger in...Terminator." * "Terminator." Thundercats Promos The Tie That Binds (1995) Trailer * "They wanted a family...they opened their hearts and brought a child into their home." * "Now, the parents who want her back...will stop at nothing...to find her...and the parents who've grown to love her...must fight...to break the tie...that binds." Transformers: The Game (2007) Trailer The Trigger Effect (1996) Trailer Turner Classic Movies Videos Promos 1999-2000 * "It's a celluloid city, with a million stories waiting to be told...where the pulsing pace of life is 24 frames per second. Your feelings are viewed in black and white, your dreams are in Technicolor, where luminous faces burn into your memory and excitement cut deep into your heart. You don't want to sleep. You'll never want to leave this place. Turner Classic Movies." Unforgiven (1992) Trailer * "It was a matter of honor, in a time if lawmen were murderers, outlaws were heroes and a bad reputation was as good as gold. Some legends will never be forgotten, some wrongs can never be forgiven. Unforgiven." Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) Trailer * "For centuries, they have roamed the earth. Fearsome creatures of the night, endlessly seeking to satisfy an old-fashioned hunger. Now, the world's last vampire is about to encounter something infinitely more terrifying than itself: Brooklyn." * "Paramount Pictures presents, Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Eddie Murphy and Eddie Murphy. If he fails here, being unhurt won't be worth living. Vampire in Brooklyn." A View to a Kill (1985) Trailer Waterworld (1995) Demo VHS Trailer * "The most anticipated film of the year, starring one of the biggest box-office heroes in the world. An epic, action adventure like you've never seen. MCA/Universal Home Video proudly presents Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Tina Majorino, and Dennis Hopper in Waterworld." * "This extraordinary film debuted in theaters this summer as the number one box office presentation, grossing over $21 million in its opening weekend alone and kept right on sailing to become a $90 million box office smash. And if it lands on video stores this January, it's going to make an even bigger splash." * "Consumer awareness for this film is so high, it practically screams success. With its groundbreaking special effects, futuristic story and non-stop action, Waterworld is truly a once-in-a-lifetime movie event." * "Huge is right. The making of this epic film was no less than an epic adventure itself, complete with situations that had never been faced before on a movie set. Waterworld is filled with elaborate sets and costumes, as well as fascinating characters both human and non-human. And you want to talk about stunts...and star Kevin Costner even did his own stunts." * "This movie is action unlimited in supporting the release of this highly-anticipated title, MCA/Universal Home Video will be featuring an out-of-this-world P.O.P. package: A 5-foot tall floor standee, banners, posters, brochures and a pre-pack purchase offer that has to be seen to be believed." * "Okay, for every 12-pack of Waterworld you purchase: A unique fossil-style fashion Waterworld watch in a custom limited gift case, a high-quality 4 button embroidered Henley shirt with a Waterworld logo, a 2 by 5-foot Waterworld vinyl banner. And to encourage sales of previously viewed cassettes, four self-adhesive poster and standee stickers and 12 product stickers, total estimated value of this package is over $100." * "In addition, a massive post street cable and spot TV campaign will encourage consumers to ask about the availability of previously viewed cassettes." * "Well, get ready for the hottest, wettest most action-packed movie event of the year because Waterworld is coming and it's taking no prisoners." * "Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Tina Majorino, and Dennis Hopper. Waterworld. On videocassette and laserdisc, from MCA/Universal Home Video. Coming January 23, 1996." Walker Texas Ranger Promos Warner Home Video "Fall 1999" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1999) * "See the future with a plugged-in package of exciting new releases to kick rentals up to warp speed. You'll cheer Fall's most exciting line up. A spectacular $170 million cyber smash, plus four more great titles for a mega bite of rental bucks." * "Lost and Found, Farewell Lover, Pirates of Silicon Valley, 36 Hours to Die, and the supercharged rental hit The Matrix. They will if we don't start rental action with a national post-street media campaign, cross-trailering on The Matrix of all four other titles, sensational P.O.P.! If you call for your See the Future in-store merchandising kit, extended pay-per-view holdbacks and dealer-friendly buying options, including revenue sharing and Warner lease." * "The secret's out on our consumer DVD deal. They can score and up to $50 mail-in rebate on the purchase of a Toshiba DVD player with any two rentals of Lost and Found, Farewell Lover, Pirates of Silicon Valley, 36 Hours to Die, and The Matrix. A world of rocking rental revenue with Warner Home Video." Warner Home Video/HBO Home Video "December Rental Lineup" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1998) * "What do you want for the holidays? You want red-hot rental action right through the holidays into the new year with December's hottest rental lineup?" * "The Avengers, Wrongfully Accused, Why Do Fools Fall in Love, HBO Home Video's The Rat Pack, and December's hottest rental title Lethal Weapon 4." * "And rental profit will amaze you, ignited by an explosive national post-street TV and print campaign, potential cross-trailering, powerful P.O.P. and extended pay-per-view hold back! As good as rental good, something special to make your holidays married and your new year happy from Warner Home Video." Warner Home Video/MGM Home Entertainment/HBO Home Video "Profit Plus November" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1998) * "We're up to the challenge with five high voltage hits to juice up rental profit." * "You can't mess with Profit Plus November: Little Boy Blue, and November's big white knuckle-blast The Negotiator. And we'll hold up our end with rental igniting national post street TV and print advertising, cross-trailering and extended pay-per-view holdbacks! We have a business building offer customers can't refuse." * "One...two...three DVDs...with 2 rentals of these Warner, MGM or HBO titles. Consumers get a mail-in coupon good for one of 10 great movies on DVD free! And we're ready to negotiate, so call for Profit Plus November from Warner Home Video, MGM Home Entertainment, and HBO Home Video." Warner Home Video/New Line Home Entertainment "Rental Direct" Sweepstakes Video Promo (2001) * "What your business means in July is to turn up the heat for a summer of scorching rental action. We have five ways to make it happen with Warner Rental Direct." * "From Warner Home Video: Sweet November and Valentine; New Line Home Entertainment's 13 Days and Sugar and Spice; plus the TNT's original blockbuster Louis l'Amour's Crossfire Trail." * "Then speed dial Warner Rental Direct's toll-free number 1-877-277-9272. To choose the Warner purchase plan you want, from options that include power up, double up, revenue sharing and standard terms! There's a really great club med consumer promotion. Customers who rent any three of the 9 June and July titles: Proof of Life, The Pledge, State and Main, Disappearing Acts, 13 Days, Sweet November, Valentine, Sugar and Spice, and Louis l'Amour's Crossfire Trail." * "Get enter to win one of five free Club Med vacations! Right, an all contest entrance will receive a $100 club med vacation gift certificate by mail! And you also have a chance to get it on the action, because 5 Club Med vacations will be awarded to the retailers who rent the titles to the winning customers! Clearly, you should call now. 1-800-891-1311. To order your sizzling summer promotional kit that includes counter card/entry pads, shelf-talkers, mobiles and buttons while supplies last. Do it now and set up blistering pace this summer, call Warner Rental Direct and order the five blazing July rental hits from New Home Entertainment and Warner Home Video." Watchers II (1990) Trailer Wedding Crashers (2005) Trailer * "In the yard of smashing weddings, John and Jeremy are the masters. Now, they're smashing the biggest wedding of the year and meeting the two girls that will bring them to their knees." * "From New Line Cinema, one smasher is falling in love and the other is falling apart. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, with Christopher Walken. Wedding Smashers." White Squall (1996) Trailer Video Trailer * "He tested their courage...he challenged their spirit. Hollywood Pictures presents. A story of tragedy...and triumph. Jeff Bridges, Ridley Scott film, based on a true story, White Squall, Rated PG-13." Witchblade (2000) Trailer Category:Narrations